A process and a star coupler are described in WO 2008/029320 A2.
An example of the type of time-controlled communication systems examined here are especially those systems based on the FlexRay standard. These systems are distributed computer systems with time-controlled transmission protocols and a global time basis, which have become known above all in connection with error-tolerant real time applications. For this, also see the applicant's WO 94/06080 A1 (issued as U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,542 in the United States) and WO 01/13230 A1 (published as US 2003/0154427 A1 in the United States).
Experts are also familiar with time-controlled transmission protocols/communication systems for the transmission of messages between the network nodes of a distributed computer system. The protocols and/or communication systems examined here, such as FlexRay for example, are based on a so-called Time Division Multiple Access, or TDMA process for short. TDMA is a time multiplexing process where each mode is assigned a fixed number of TDMA slots per “TDMA circulation”.
With time multiplexing, data transmission occurs between the network nodes in a defined multiplex framework where there a fixed time slot (“slot”) is available for each transmission channel. The individual time slots are processed in sequence. If one time unit has elapsed, the transmission for the active channel is immediately discontinued; the transmission bandwidth is then available for the next user.
The term TDMA slot (hereafter called “slot” for short) describes a time interval with beginning and end which is defined on a time basis recognized system-wide. This time basis, which is recognized by all network nodes throughout the distributed computer system, is described in the flowing as a global time basis or also as a “global timer”. Each slot is recognized in equal manner by all network nodes. The individual slots are in disjunction to one another and thus do not overlap. In a TDMA system slot, there can be a maximum of one network node performing one transmission. The slots can be aligned with the requirements of each network node. If these requirements are known, one can use TDMA to achieve high bus loads without indeterminism. As with other schemata designed to avoid conflicts, all stations must be fully time-synchronized with TDMA.
The previously mentioned WO 2008/029320 A2 describes an expansion of this TDMA system in terms of a distributive style of functionality which allows for parallel relaying of messages which could stem from different senders.